Petunia
Petunia is a blue skunk in the Happy Tree Friends series. Petunia is best friends with Giggles, and the two often play together in the series. In the TV episode, "Wishy Washy", it was revealed that she has OCD. (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.) She also dates Handy for a short period of time but ditched him for Josh in "I Nub You Not". Fungus, Crazy, Mime, Handy, and even Disco Bear like Petunia, but Josh wants them to go away. She hates Lucly. However despite fandom episodes it has been mostly revealed that she loves Handy to even marry him. This being a mutual relationship, both loving each other with all their heart, and both wanting to take care of the other. Handy wanting to take care and provide for Petunia despite his crippling situation and prove he is worthy of her love. Petunia wanting to take care of Handy because she loves him with all her heart and knowing how hard he trys for her despite not having any arms. Handy also being the only person to love her for her and not her looks. Some fandom pictures portray them as married with with kids. One such picture shows them with a little orange beaver with two flowers on her head. While another by Chama portrays them as having two kids a blue skunk and orange beaver who constantly have a stupid look on their faces. Trivia *She is one of the few characters that suffers from a certain disease or disorder. *She is always seen wearing an air freshener around her neck. *She is the only character that has ever commited suicide. *Her admirers are Handy, Mime, Fungus, Crazy, Disco Bear (much to her and Giggles ' dismay), and Josh. *She probably has Osmophobia or Olfactophobia because it is a fear of bad odours (smellly stuff). Gallery File:Petunia.jpg 7453615368c8fe51d62e5a55f36cfa67-d5ncu0o.png petunia_by_x_alichan_x-d5newk9.png|Picture by x-alichan-x. HTF__PETUNIA_by_PPGxRRB_FAN.jpg|Picture by PPGxRRB-FAN. petunia_tree_friend_by_monchiriluv-d5r85ie.png|Picture by monchiriluv. petunia_htf_anime_vercion_by_pokefubuki-d5rhnp4.jpg|Picture by pokefubuki. relax__petunia_by_craig_tuck3r-d5rnj55.png|Humanized Petunia. Drawn by craig-tuck3r. petunia_by_starryabyss-d5rze50.jpg|Picture by starryabyss. petunia_meme_by_cutie_coal-d5sndgs.png|Picture by cutie-coal. htf__petunia_valentimes_card_by_acesunrise-d5tdfcb.jpg|Picture by acesunrise. ee59f43ada1da8da3c0d229ecd06330d-d5tcnbn.jpg tell_me_what_the_rain_knows_by_cyngawolf-d5tjjgf.png.jpg|Picture by cyngawolf. padded_petunia_by_elektro2818-d5tze13.png|Diapered Petunia. Drawn by elektro2818. chibi_petunia_by_nati11184-d5u0w2t.jpg|Petunia generated in Chibi Maker. My_Petunia__3_____by_YokoKinawa.png|Picture by YokoKinawa. Untitled drawing by cyngawolf-d5lc0p7.png|Picture by cyngawolf. IXI_Super_Soap_by_Wiszkas.png.jpg|Picture by Wiszkas. Petunia.png petunia_htf_by_nechibi-d5ux4vz.png|Picture by nechibi. Petunia upsidown.jpg|Petunia drawn on the paper. petunia_by_swayayso-d5xhwta.png|Picture by Swayayso. 595caff1c7525ee213ac2e3a3ed04ef4-d5y9h70.png petunia__htf__full_1054692_by_gimmeao-d5z2e4g.jpg|Picture by gimmeao. petunia__htf__full_1040765_by_gimmeao-d5z2e0h.jpg|Picture by gimmeao. petunia_from_htf_by_inofan4ever-d5zxlt9.jpg|Picture by inofan4ever. htf_petunia_by_lunamoon6657-d60b6v7.jpg|Picture by lunamoon6657. c3def9bfabe2a4b8df46209dc0fb9cad-d60hagy.png petunia_by_takutokat-d612mxc.jpg|Picture by takutokat. petunia_by_xxkillergirl777xx-d613o3w.jpg|Picture by xxkillergirl777xx. blueberries_by_swayayso-d62b8r3.png|Petunia eating a blueberry. Drawn by Swayayso. petunia_by_spidey8790-d637ysj.png|Picture by spidey8790. mess_by_codymemoriesfavorite-d63vpxt.png|Picture by codymemoriesfavorite. Pandy.jpg|There's been a mix-up. so_cute_by_flakyisthebest-d65hayu.jpg|A Petunia icon. Done by flakyisthebest. untitled_drawing_by_catnebs35923-d65sk8h.png|Picture by catnebs35923. petunia_2_by_catnebs35923-d5px7l3.png|Picture by catnebs35923. petunia_the_skunk_by_catnebs35923-d5liwn9.png|Picture by catnebs35923. htf_lol_4_by_grazia_spank-d67tfxu.png|Picture by grazia-spank. 1,width=280,height=280,appearanceId=386.png skunk in a can.png PlasteredPetunia.png|Petunia had an accident. htf_petunia_human__finished__by_merilintinkus-d68yy89.png|Picture by merilintinkus. going_blind_by_stsoulfur-d6a0r0z.png|"Creepy" Petunia. Drawn by stsoulfur. htf__petunia____by_sweetstrowberrypie-d6d5i1u.jpg|Picture by sweetstrowberrypie. 31468977_p17.jpg 31468977_p18.jpg 33867706_p0.jpg 34885782_p4.jpg Petunia_Human_and_Petunia_HTF_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. petunia_the_witch_by_kenya1130-d5gmsq9.jpg|Petunia the witch. Drawn by kenya1130. bnc3j2acuaansg2_jpg_large_by_cubpop-d6h3965.png|Picture by CubPop. untitled_by_cubpop-d6eapad.png|Picture by CubPop. htf___petunia_by_htfmegaman-d6jcg9k.png|Picture by HTFMegaman. petunia_in_scrubs_by_staticthevixen-d6kehlr.png|Petunia wearing a nurse outfit and a N95 respirator (or dust mask). Drawn by staticthevixen. EvilPetunia.png elaaabxhslybn1ka.png douteidanshi_14518709_p3.jpg|Handy and Petunia + kids Douteidanshi 13389109.jpg|2 different families 2 different moments douteidanshi_12668466.gif|he loves me he loves me not I LOVE YOU PuffyPetunia.png|Petunia Is gonna pop. sample_9d4716833520720614f28890921fd6ff68891bc1.jpg|I Nub You/ Happy Ending douteidanshi_12634743_p0.jpg|Handy and Petunia part 1 douteidanshi_12634743_p1.jpg|Handy and Petunia part 2 douteidanshi_12634743_p2.jpg|Handy and Petunia part 3 douteidanshi_12634743_p3.jpg|Handy and Petunia part 4 douteidanshi_12634743_p4.jpg|Handy and Petunia part 5 douteidanshi_12634743_p5.jpg|Handy and Petunia part 6 douteidanshi_12634743_p6.jpg|Handy and Petunia part 7 douteidanshi_12634743_p7.jpg|Handy and Petunia part 8 douteidanshi_12634743_p8.jpg|Handy and Petunia part 9 douteidanshi_12634743_p9.jpg|Handy and Petunia part 10 douteidanshi_12634743_p10.jpg|Handy and Petunia part 11 douteidanshi_12634743_p11.jpg|Handy and Petunia part 12 douteidanshi_12634743_p12.jpg|Handy and Petunia part 13 (End) Category:skunks Category:blue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:canon Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters